Keitaro: The Accidental Psychic
by OAuthoria - The Oracle
Summary: (To be changed/rebooted as "The Enigmatic Case of Keitaro-san") Keitaro Kayaba, a 17-year old boy, became an esper after a tragic accident when he was 7. Now he studies in the city, and meets another esper, Haruka Kotoura, and her soon-to-be love interest, Yoshihisa Manabe. He will have the best school life he'll ever have.


This story I'm about to tell you is NOT in the anime (well, technically, I've posted this as a fanfic, but whatevs).

201X (what's with the X? I technically don't know the year, but I estimate it's in the 2010s)

February 27, Ms. Misune Kayaba was giving birth to her first child.  
Then, it was finished. The baby was a boy.  
"Oh. I'm gonna name him Keitaro, after his father.", the mother exclaimed.

He was Keitaro Kayaba Jr. He was orange-haired and had blue eyes. He was an energetic kid who likes to have fun.  
In short, he was a normal kid, just like the others.  
But one thing changed that.

As he was crossing the road to get to the other side, where his mother's house was located, in front of his school, a bus hit him.  
That particular bus was very fast. And its driver then ran away after learning he hit a 7-year old kid.  
Keitaro was hit hard in his noggin, and that particular hit activated what would be the one he'll be known at - ESP -, so yeah, he became an esper after that.

But he never said that his ESP ability has become a burden to him. In fact, this made him more enthusiastic.  
He got control of his mind-reading capabilities, and he chose whether or not he should read other people's minds.  
He knew the word "privacy". He wouldn't go reading minds without permission, although he does it without permission (that one is what I like to call "joking").

10 years have passed since then. Keitaro was a diligent student who passes every subject he has faced (No, don't think he cheats using his ESP. He was a hardworking kid.).  
Now, he has chosen to study to a faraway school (I don't know where that particular school is though. :( So sad)  
He was permitted by his mom. "Take care then, Keitaro."  
"Don't worry, mom. I know how to live alone now, so please don't be saddened."  
"But, now I'll be alone. Your father left me before you were born, and now you're moving." *sobs*  
"Oh, mom. I'll write okay? Stop crying."  
"Oh, my boy's all grown up."  
"I'll miss you mom."  
Then someone shouted, "All aboard!"  
"Bye, mom!"  
And he left for the city, expecting every thing he'll tackle. New friends, new environment.  
And the train went zooming to the city.

KEITARO: THE ACCIDENTAL PSYCHIC - Chapter 1: The City, the Pervert Friend, and the In-born Psychic -

The start of school. Keitaro took a deep breath. Then said, "I'll show them my good side. Maybe don't show 'em my ESP ability, yet."  
And the school bell rang as he walked down the steps, to his classroom.  
"All right, let's start homeroom. But before that, we have a transfer student from a rural prefecture. Let's meet him now."

As the room door opened, an orange-haired boy went in. (Of course, that's our protagonist.)  
He said, "Hi there! My name's Keitaro Kayaba Jr. My dad died before I was born, so my mom took care of me since I was a kid. I'm a friendly person, and I love to play games and junk. That's all, thank you."  
"There you have it. Mr. Keitaro, right? Choose a seat."

Keitaro looked around for a vacant seat, then he saw two chairs in the back, so he chose the one chair, that was a little away from a classmate of his.  
"All right. Let's begin!"  
Keitaro then noticed his classmate, then accidentally read his mind.  
"Whaaaaa-", Keitaro thought to himself after reading that guy's mind.  
"That could be one thing. He's a pervert, and a dumb one too."

That particular guy caught the attention of Keitaro, so in lunch break, he decides to talk to him.  
"Uhh... Hi there! I'm Keitaro. Nice to meet you."  
"Oh you're that transfer student, right? The name's Yoshihisa Manabe."  
"Umm... So, can I sit next to you?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"He seems to be a nice guy. I can cooperate. But, I won't reveal my psychic powers yet."

Some days went by, he interacted more with Yoshihisa, until they became close friends in a short time.  
Man, Yoshihisa can be perverted, but he means well. He cares for his classmates and friends.  
"Hmmm... Maybe he'll be different once he gets a girlfriend, maybe not."

The week passed. Keitaro has adjusted to the city. He sent a letter to his mom, saying he's fine in the city.  
He got ready for school, then ran and ran, because he was (almost) late.  
By the time he reached school, the school bell rang, and he was already panicking that he sprinted to the building.  
But as he was running, he saw a glimpse of orange hair, like his hair, but different - that person was depressed -  
"Hmmm... Maybe I'll be friends with that person."

Keitaro rushed in, then put his bag in his seat. Some people talked about a transfer student.  
"Maybe that person I saw is that paricular transfer student they're talikg about."

Homeroom started. "Before we start, we have another transfer student. She's gonna introduce herself."  
Then, Keitaro read his classmates' minds. "I heard she has the same hair color as Keitaro.", "I've heard she's a psychic. I'm not gonna be friends with an esper."  
"What's the problem with an espe- wait, an esper? Like me?"

"Hi there." Keitaro turned to the board, to see that orange-haired person again. She was a girl, very short, but a cute one.  
"Wow. When they're right, they're right. She DOES have the same shade of orange as mine."  
"My name's Haruka Kotoura. Nice to meet you."

"Well, then, Ms. Kotoura, right? Sit there, in that vacant seat next to the student who's the same hair coor as you."  
Really, she looks sad. Why? She can uncontrollably read minds. She was sad to hear that she's cursed, that she's not to be befriended.  
"I feel bad for the girl.", Keitaro thought to himself.

Then, he just heard Yoshihisa say, "Sorry, who are you?"  
"Wow! Same as me, he hasn't heard of that girl. Maybe this is what I talked about that 'girlfriend' thing."

So Keitaro decided that, dragging Yoshihisa into his plan, he'll befriend Kotoura, and make that frown upside down.

\- END OF CHAPTER 1 - 


End file.
